Hanison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna Marin / Alison DiLaurentis romance-story.
1. Blonde x 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanison**

 **Hanna and Alison are kinda similar, but also very different. They are both blondes and sexual, but while Alison is sassy and sometimes not that nice, Hanna is sweet and friendly.**

You might be aware that sometimes opposites attract and for Ali and Han this is true because for the past year they have been dating in secret without telling Aria, Spencer, Emily and Paige.

"Ali, please play with my pussy." says Hanna.

"Sure, sweetie." says Alison as she gently and slowly starts to finger-fuck Hanna.

"Oh, yeah! Keep going. Ali, please don't stop." moans Hanna.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Han." whisper Alison, all sexy.

"It's awesome. Feels so fucking good. I totally love it." moans Hanna.

"That's good to hear, Han." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hanna.

"Faster or slower?" says Alison.

"Faster, of course." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Alright, girl." says Alison, finger-fucking Hanna a bit faster.

"Awwww! Yeah! That's so sexy and sweet." moans Hanna.

"Cute. Very very cute. And sexy." whisper Alison in a sexy soft tone.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"I'm gonna make you cum, Hanna-Boo. That's what you want, isn't it...?" says Alison.

"Yeah..." moans Hanna. "Please, Ali, make me cum."

"Okay. Here we go, sweetie." says Alison as she finger-fuck Hanna harder and faster.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Hanna.

"Awww! You're so damn cute." says Alison.

"Yeah, but so are you, Ali. I love you sooo much." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, babe. I love you very much too." says Alison in a nice sensual tone.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"I'll make yu even more happy." says Alison as she curl a finger and touch Hanna's G-spot.

This makes Hanna reach her climax.

"Ohhh! Yeah, so damn sexy!" moans a very happy Hanna with pleasure as she cum and feel the power of the orgasm spread through her body.

"Wow! You cum a lot. I absolutely love that about you, girl." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you like it." says Hanna.

"Okay. No problem at all." says Alison.

"That's awesome, girl." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"What do you wanna do now?" says Hanna.

"Easy question to answer. I need my orgasm too. Finger-fuck me please." says Alison.

"Okay. With pleasure." says Hanna as she starts to finger-fuck Alison.

"Yeah! Mmmm...sexy..." moans Alison with a smile.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Super-nice, indeed." moans Alison.

"Totally." says Hanna as starts to finger-fuck Alison faster.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a happy Alison.

"Does it feel good, babe?" says Hanna with a seductive smile.

"Yeah, it feels amazing!" moans Alison, all slutty.

"Awww! Cute." says Hanna.

"Very cute and sexy." whisper Alison.

"Mmm, so damn erotic." says Hanna in cute sexy tone.

Hanna curl a finger and touch Alison's G-spot.

This makes Alison reach her climax.

"Holy shit, yeah! Fuckin' great. So sexy." moans a very happy Alison with pleasure as she cum and feel the power of the orgasm spread through her body.

"OMG, you cum like a rockstar." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Thanks, baby." says Alison.

"You're awesome like..." begins Hanna.

"...like Nicole G, perhaps...?" adds Alison.

"Yeah, sort of like her." says Hanna.

"Cute! Nicole G is awesome." says Alison.

"I know." says Hanna as she giggle a bit.

The next day.

"Hanna, are you still single?" says Aria.

"Yeah, since I broke up with Caleb, I haven't found anyone new to date." says Hanna.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon." says Aria.

"I hope you're right." says Hanna.

"No fear. Love always come to those who are sweet and you're clearly such a person. Trust me, you'll find your soul mate." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

3 hours later.

"Ali...?" says Emily. "You got a minute?"

"Sure, Em. What's up?" says Alison.

"I just wanna ask if you're okay with the fact that I'm dating Paige and not you..." says Emily.

"Em, sweetie, it's absolutely okay. I understand that your heart beat for Paige. If you love her, I am happy for you, girl." says Alison with a smile.

"Thanks, Ali. I knew you were a very sweet woman." says Emily.

"Em, you're a sweet one as well." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Emily.

The next day.

"Han, wanna cuddle?" says Alison.

"Sure I do, all adult-style." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Alison. "Let's cuddle."

Alison and Hanna takes off their clothes, soon being in only their nice and very sexy French lingerie.

"Hanna-Boo, you look smashin' sexy today." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're very erotic as well." says Hanna.

"Oh, sophisticated Hanna? Nice. I like that." says Alison.

"I may be a bit childish at times, but I can be a lady if I want to." says Hanna.

"Yes, you can and that's one of many things I love about you." says Alison.

Alison gently grab Hanna's sexy ass and starts to slowly rub it.

"Mmmm, that's highly erotic for me, don't stop. Please don't stop." moans Hanna.

"I will not stop until you cum, baby. No fear. I love you." says Alison with a sexy smile. "You're my cutie babe."

"Awwww! Thanks, Ali. I love you too." says Hanna.

"Yeah, you totally do, Han." says Alison.

"Oh yeah!" says a happy Hanna.

"Babe." says Alison with a smile as she starts to make out with Hanna while she still continue to rub her ass at the same time.

"Babe." says Hanna as she blush a bit.

"Awwwww!" says Alison.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Close?" says Alison.

"Need more." says Hanna.

"Alright, sweetie." says Alison as she remove her hands from Hanna's ass, pull down Hanna's panties and starts to finger-fuck Hanna nice and slowly.

"Yes! That's what I need..." moans Hanna. "Sooo sexy."

"You're adorable." says Alison.

"Yeah! Thanks." moans Hanna.

"I hope this will make ya cum." says Alison as she thrust her fingers against Hanna's G-spot.

"Awwww! Yeah! Sooo sexy!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she cum.

Alison pull out her fingers from Hanna's pussy.

Hanna squirt, making a large stain of pussy-juice on the floor.

"OMG, you can squirt...? Awesome! Why didn't you tell me you can do that, Hanna-Boo?" says Alison.

"I didn't know it. I had no idea I am a squirter." says Hanna.

"I think it's sexy that you are." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.


	2. Into the open

"No problem, babe." says Alison.

"Are you a squirter?" says Hanna.

"Unfortunately not, but I have many other sexy skills." says Alison.

2 days later.

"Ali, what's going on between you and Hanna? You ladies have been spending a lot of time together lately." says Spencer.

"Han and me have just been talking and such. Nothing special, really." says Alison.

"I think there's more than that. Tell me the truth." says Spencer.

"Spencer, there's nothing going on, okay?" says Alison.

"You're not as talented of a liar as you think. I can see that you hide something from me so open up and tell me what you and Hanna have done." says Spencer.

"Alright...you win. Hanna and I are dating." says Alison.

"You and Hanna? Hanna Marin? I assumed she was very straight. Yeah, she sometimes flirt with girls, but that seemed to be something she only did for fun." says Spencer.

"Well...Hanna was straight, but after she ended stuff with Caleb, she turned lesbo." says Alison.

"Alison, are you telling me that Hanna's been gay for a year?" says Spencer.

"I am, yes." says Alison. "Hanna-Boo and I started dating a month after her breakup with Caleb. She's my cutie girl."

"Spencer Jill Hastings, have you lost your fucking edge...? How the fuck didn't I see the signs that Hanna's turned gay? Damn!" says Spencer in anger to herself.

"Relax, me and Han are great at keeping stuff a secret. Don't blame youself for not seeing the signs. It's fine." says Alison.

"Yeah, it is. You're right. I shouldn't be mad at myself over this." says Spencer.

"Very true, Spence. Let's find the other girls and we can go get coffee." says Alison.

Hearing the word 'coffee' makes Spencer forget what they were talking about and remember that it's been nearly 10 hours since last time she had any coffee.

"Okay." says Spencer.

30 minutes later at the Brew.

"Aria, did you know that Ali and Hanna are dating?" says Spencer.

"No. Hanna, Ali...is Spencer telling the truth?" says Aria.

"Yes." says Alison. "I'm dating Hanna-Boo."

"Kinda weird. I thought you two were straight." says Aria.

"Hanna was straight and I've always been bisexual." says Alison.

"I knew that you were bi, Ali. I've known for years." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Emily." says Alison.

"Ali is awesome." says Hanna.

"I truly am, ladies." says Alison.

"Sure, but back in the days you were kinda a bitch..." says Paige.

"Yeah, but now I'm nice." says Alison.

"Yes, you are." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"How are things going for you and Ezra?" says Alison.

"It's going really well. I've moved in with him on a permanent basis." says Aria. "We're getting married next year."

"Wonderful. I'm happy for you." says Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, please lick my pussy." says Hanna.

"Sure. With total pleasure, Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

Alison starts to lick Hanna's soft pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! So sexy and sweet." moans Hanna.

Alison lick faster.

"Fucking awesome! Hanna-Boo love. Very sexy and cute." moans Hanna.

Alison smile as she still lick.

"Mmmm, yeah! This feels so good." moans Hanna.

Alison lick faster.

"Yes! Make me cum..." moans Hanna.

Alison lick harder.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

12 minutes later.

"OMG, yeah! Sooo fucking sexy!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she cum.

"Yeah, very sexy and nice, indeed." says Alison.

"Now it's my turn to lick you." says Hanna.

Hanna starts to lick Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! This feels very erotic." moans Alison.

Hanna lick a little faster.

"Don't stop. Please make me cum, Hanna-Boo." whisper Alison in a sexy slutty tone.

Hanna smile and starts to lick harder.

"Yes! That's what mama love. Fuckin' sexy." moans Alison.

12 minutes later.

"Holy fuckin' shit, yeah! Absolutely amazing!" moans Alison with pleasure as she cum.

"Yay! You sure know how to cum like a true pornstar." says Hanna.

"I've had a lot of practice over the past seven years, doing sex with both dudes and chicks." says Alison.

"Awww! So cute!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"You're so cool." says Hanna.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali. You're sexy." says Hanna.

"You're sexy too, Han." says Alison.

"Thanks, girl." says Hanna.

"Awww! You're welcome, cutie girl." says Alison as she kiss Hanna on her left boob.

"Mmm, that's so nice! Feels very cute." moans a very happy Hanna in a soft sexy tone.

"Your boobs are so beautiful." says Alison.

"Thanks, your boobs are very amazing too." says Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks, Han. I'm glad you love them." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Hanna, you're so sweet. I love you." says Alison.

The next day.

"Hanna, how did you become gay? You were always so into boys and men." says Aria.

"I'm not sure, but after things ended with Caleb, I started to notice how hot Ali is and things kinda just went from there." says Hanna.

"Oh, you never fail to surprise me, Hanna Marin. I never imagined you to simply become lesbian like that, but I respect and accept it." says Aria.


	3. Hockey shirts

"Thanks, Aria." says Hanna with a bright smile.

"You know me, Hanna. I'm a nice woman." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

5 hours later.

Alison and Hanna are in a hotel room, they wear only hockey shirts.

"Hanna, let's have fun." says Alison.

"Okay. Sounds awesome." says Hanna.

Alison gently pull Hanna into a hug and starts to make out with her.

"You're so sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Alison gently push 2 fingers into Hanna's pussy and start to finger-fuck her.

"You're so soft and wet." says Alison. "And your hockey shirt is nice and slutty. It turns me on."

"I like your sexy hockey shirt too, Ali. Sooo erotic." says Hanna.

"I'm glad I found these hockey shirts online for like 10 bucks." says Alison.

"Me too. They are sexy." says Hanna.

"I know." says Alison.

"Mmm, faster..." moans Hanna.

"Okay, sweetie." whisper Alison, all slutty as she finger-fuck Hanna a bit faster.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Can I keep my hockey shirt after tonight, babe?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, it's yours, Han." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"Awwww! Thanks." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"You're welcome, Hanna-Boo." whisper Alison in a smooth erotic voice.

14 minutes later.

"OMG, so fucking sexy!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she cum.

"Cute! You cum so much. I love that, girl." says Alison.

"I'm happy that you do." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison as she goes down on her knees and starts to lick Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hanna.

Alison keep licking.

"Yeah! Sexy!" moans Hanna. "I love this."

21 minutes later.

"Oh, fucking! Yes..." moans Hanna with pleasure as she cum.

"Nice. Very cute, indeed. Sexy. Now you will lick me." says Alison.

"Yes, girl." says Hanna with a cute smile as she starts to lick Alison's sexy soft pussy.

"Mmmm, fuckin' yeah! So damn erotic." moans a happy Alison.

31 minutes later.

"Ahhh, shit, yeah! So damn fuckin' sexy!" moans Alison with pleasure as she cum.

"That was so much fun." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"It truly was, babe." says Alison.

The next day.

"Hanna, is it true that you've been having sex with Alison?" says Ashley Marin in anger.

"Uh...yes, mom. It's true and stay out of my life." says Hanna, just as angry as her mom.

"Oh my gosh! As if you losing your damn virginity to Caleb wasn't enough, now you're going lesbo too? Damn it, Hanna. Keep it all together." says Ashley.

"Mom, it's my life and my pussy. I can do with them as I want. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 20 years old. Adult by the law." says Hanna.

"By law, yes, but you don't seem to have the mind of a lady yet." says Ashley. "Stop doing all these sexual things you do."

"Fuck you! You have no rights to tell me who I can have sex with." says Hanna.

"Hanna, don't be a damn slut. Be a good girl, damn it." says Ashley.

"I'm good. I've only had sex with Caleb and Ali. I don't do porn or prostitution, okay? Sex is natural." says Hanna.

"Well, thank goodness you're not doing any porn or disgusting dirty prostitution." says Ashley.

"C'mon, I'd never do any such things. I love sex, but I'm not stupid." says Hanna.

"I'm very very disappointed in you. I thought you'd learned to be mature like Spencer and Aria, but obviously I was wrong." says Ashley.

"No. I'm just as mature as Spencer, Aria, Alison, Emily and Paige." says Hanna.

"You're not as mature as them." says Ashley.

"Yes, I am." says Hanna.

"No, absolutely not." says Ashley.

"Mom, please. I'm an adult. Stay away from my love-life. I'm free to have sex." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you need to grow up." says Ashley.

"Please, mom!" says Hanna. "I'm not a kid..."

"You need to be more like your friends. They are mature." says Ashley.

"I'm mature too." says Hanna.

"No, you are not." says Ashley.

"Yes, I am." says Hanna.

"No." says Ashley. "You still think like a kid."

"No, I don't..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, please grow up and be a woman." says Ashley.

Hanna starts to cry.

Hanna grab her purse and run downstairs and outside.

She jump into her car and drive to Alison's apartment.

Once she's safe in Alison's apartment, Hanna says "Ali, my mom doesn't like that I'm dating you. She doesn't think I'm mature enough to have sex..."

Hanna is still crying.

"Han, you're mature and don't care about what your old stupid mom thinks. Continue dating me, girl 'cause I love you." says Alison as she comfort Hanna.

"Awww! Ali, thanks. I love you too." says Hanna with a tiny smile.

"I'll keep you safe, protect you from all danger, baby." says Alison.

"That's awesome. Ali, you're so sweet." says a happy Hanna in a cute childish tone.

"Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Hanna, wanna lick my pussy instead of eating lunch?" says Alison.

"Yeah, totally. Sex is the best lunch ever." says Hanna.

"I agree." says Alison as she drop her black baggy sweatpants.

She wear no panties.

"Yay!" says Hanna as she starts to lick Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck! That feels wonderful. You're erotic." moans Alison.

Hanna lick faster.

"Hanna-Boo, you lick so nice. I love it." moans Alison.

Hanna lick harder.

"Yes! Give it all to mama. Holy fuckin' shit, so damn erotic." moans Alison.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit, yeah! So fuckin' awesome!" maons Alison. "That's what makes mama all happy. Very erotic, indeed."

"I'm glad I made you happy." says Hanna.

"You made me very happy. It was truly sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"No problem, you made sexy mama very happy and so proud." says Alison.

"Ali...it's kinda awkward that you refer to yourself as 'mama'..." says Hanna.

"Oh, sorry...it happens when I'm horny." says Alison.

"Okay. Then I guess I like it." says Hanna as she blush a bit.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"So, mama...what's next...?" says Hanna.

"I think I need a glass of red wine." says Alison.

"Nice." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Okay. Sit here, I will get the wine." says Alison as she gesture to a spot on the couch.

Hanna sit down on that spot while Alison goes to the kitchen and grab a bottle of red Italian wine from 1864.

"This is a bottle of very rare red Italian wine from the year 1864 that Charlotte found in a store in Turino last year. I've saved it for a special moment." says Alison.

Alison open the bottle.

"May the God bless us, babe." says Alison as she take a sip straight from the bottle and then hands it to Hanna who does the same thing.

"OMG, never had such yummy erotic wine before." says a happy Hanna.

"I know. The wine's truly tastin' magnificent." says Alison. "I have to remember to thank Charlotte for buying it for me."

The next day.

"Ali, is it true that you're doing it with Hanna Marin these days?" says Jessica DiLaurentis.

"Yeah, mom. Hanna and I are a couple." says Alison.

"So you girls aren't just fuck-buddies?" says Jessica.

"We're not fuck-buddies, we're in love." says Alison.

"I'm glad to hear that, though if you'd been simply fuck-buddies I would have respected that too." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mommy." says Alison as she give her mom a hug.

"Ali, we both know that you love sex and erotic stuff so I won't keep you from havin' some cozy lesbo-sex with Hanna if you wanna do that." says Jessica.

"Hanna's very sexy and she can squirt." says Alison.

"Nice. Can you?" says Jessica.

"No, unfortunately not, but Charlotte can. She told me last week." says Alison.

"Okay." says Jessica.

"What about you...can you squirt, mom?" says Alison.

"I could when I was your age, but my pussy isn't powerful anymore. It's been years since I had myself a real squirting orgasm." says Jessica.

"Awwww! Poor sweet, mommy." says Alison with a soft friendly tone.

"No fear, sweetie. I can still have normal orgasms with my dildo." says Jessica.

"Dildo? What about dad...doesn't he ever bang your pussy?" says Alison.

"No. It's been over 7 years since your father and I had a hot sex-session." says Jessica.


	4. Fun night out for Hanison

"Why?" says Alison.

"Because your father is unfortunately a jerk and he can't make me cum anymore so I rather use my dildo." says Jessica.

"That's kinda sad..." says Alison.

"Sure, but I can't simply divorce him because his cock's worthless for sex." says Jessica.

"Oh, too bad you can't, mom." says Alison.

"Yeah..." says Jessica.

The next day.

"Hanna, wanna go to that new nice 60s style night club on Ruthford Street tonight?" says Alison.

"I'm not really a 60s fan..." says Hanna.

"Actually neither am I, but it can still be fun. We can dance, drink some nice alcohol and meet a few cool people." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm on." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Alison. "Remember, the dress code's 60s style."

"Right, got it." says Hanna with a childish smile.

"Meet me here in my apartment at seven." says Alison.

"Alright, babe. See ya." says Hanna, kissing Alison on the neck and then leaving.

Alison goes into her big walk-in closet and search for her sexy 60s style outfit that she bought 2 years ago.

After 15 minutes she finds it.

She try it on.

"Ali DiLaurentis, you're as sexy as ever. Totally an erotic lady." says Alison, looking at herself in the mirror.

5 hours later.

"Ali, me is ready." says Hanna as she enter Alison's apartment.

Hanna wear a nice 60s style outfit.

"Hi, babe. Let's go." says Alison as she walk out from the bedroom.

Alison wear her sexy 60s style outfit.

"OMG, you look amazing." says Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

25 minutes later, Alison and Hanna enter the 60s style night club named 'Paradise 60'.

"Oh, nice. They sell malasadas here. Let's eat one each, Hanna." says Alison when she sees a sign by the bar that tell her that malasadas are served.

"Ali, what's a malasada?" says Hanna confused.

"It's a type of fried bread from Portugal." says Alison.

"You mean those things that Mona used to eat...?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, those were a type of malasada." says Alison.

"I remember those. They were filled with pineapple cream, so yummy." says Hanna.

"Let's get us some. Not sure if these have pineapple cream in them, but I imgaine they'll taste cute anyways." says Alison.

Alison and Hanna walk over to the bar and buy 2 malasadas each.

Alison take a bite of one of hers and it taste good. They are filled with strawberry cream.

"Mmm, nice." says Alison.

Hanna take a bite of one of her malasadas too and it taste good.

"Strawberry. Nice." says Hanna.

"Hi, girls." says Mona as she suddenly appear.

"No surprise to see you here. I assume you still like malasadas?" says Alison.

"I sort of do...for special times, such as tonight. I celebrate that I have found myself a job...at the Rosewood Mall." says Mona with a smile.

"Congrats, Mona." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Mona.

Mona buy herself a malasada and starts eating it.

"Mmm, yummy. It's been over a year since last time I ate a malasada." says Mona.

"I remember that you ate one every single day when we were little kids." says Hanna.

"That's true 'cause grandma used to make them, but she's dead and I never learned how to make them and mom's crappy at cooking." says Mona.

"You can learn to make them. Hollis has pretty nice cooking classes." says Alison.

"Good idea." says Mona.

Mona walk away.

"Let's get drinks to wash down these malasadas." says Hanna. "Vodka with a splash of mango-juice, right...?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm glad you remember what my date-night drink-order is." says Alison.

"I could never forget." says Hanna and then she turn to the bartender and says "One whiskey with some ice cubes for me and one vodka with a splash of fresh mango-juice for my sexy girlfriend here."

"Here, ladies." says the bartender as he gives Alison and Hanna their drinks.

Alison and Hanna take their seats by an empty table in a corner.

"Han, are you happy to be dating me?" says Alison.

"Yeah, of course. I love you." says Hanna.

"And I love you." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"Awww! You're so erotic." says Alison.

"Awwwww! Thanks, Ali. I love you so much. You're my babe." says a happy Hanna with a cute smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
